Turn My Grief To Grace
by XSerendipity92X
Summary: "Daniel…" she whispered, her voice sounding like the girl she used to be… full of love and innocence. That was the last word that had come from her mouth and Snow cried harder as her hand went limp. Regina had taken her last breath. One Shot requested by MariaPurt Regina/Snow angst


**MariaPurt - Originally I wasn't going to have Regina die but then this one shot just had a life of its own and the next thing I knew Regina was dying but at least it has lots of angst in it lol. I hope you do enjoy this though! Let me know what you think :)**

**In my author's note in my fic "Dancing Around All Alone" I know I said this wouldn't be up till I was done but there was a change of plans and I managed to get it up sooner. The next request which is by Anonymous. mystery95 is going to be a third and final companion piece to my ThiefQueen fics "I'm Asking You Why" formally known as "Let Me In" and "We're Not Broken"**

**Once again as of now I am truely sorry but I cannot take anymore requests until the summer. For those of you who had sent a request in a review or PM, don't worry. I promise I'll get to them as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimers - I don't own anything!**

* * *

One Shot – Turn My Grief To Grace

Setting – "The Cricket Game" 2x10

Snow waited in anticipation as Regina was brought out by the guards and chained to the pole in the center of the courtyard. Something about this whole execution seemed wrong to her. She knew Regina had to pay for everything she had done wrong but still… she believed there was still good in her and if she were given a second chance and perhaps was shown some mercy then maybe Regina can change. But then if she were to let her go can they really trust her to be good? Regina was smart and she could easily play them to save herself and carry out her revenge once more. She can feel herself wrestling this decision as she watched Jiminy Cricket fly up to Regina. She looked so young and vulnerable without the heavy make-up and regal clothing. She didn't look like the Evil Queen anymore. She didn't even look like that young girl she had first met in the fields… the girl who used to be good. This woman that was standing before her was just a shell of who she used to be but she knew that girl still had to be in there somewhere.

"Regina, this is your opportunity to meet your end with a clear conscious. Do you have any last words?" For a small creature, Jiminy's voice was loud and clear. The courtyard was deathly quiet as they waited to hear Regina's response.

"Yes… yes I do." Her voice was void of any emotion as if it was just hitting her that this was it. Her life… her reign was over. At those words, Jiminy flew away and settle on the armrest of Charming's throne. It was silent for minute and Snow's doubts were getting louder in her head until Regina's shaky words sounded throughout the courtyard.

"I know I'm being judge for my past… a past where I've caused pain. A past where I've inflicted misery, a past where I've… even brought death. When I look back at everything I've done I want you all to know what I feel and that is…" Her voice cracked at those words and Snow thought just maybe there was hope for her yet.

"Regret…" It was silent again and Regina seemed to think about what she was saying at least until she looked up. It was as if it was so hard for her to say these words. Snow felt Charming's hand on hers, giving her the strength she needed as Regina averted her gaze to the ground.

"Regret that I was not able to cause more pain." Regina's face suddenly became angry and the fire in her eyes returned as she looked up and gave everyone a glare of pure evil. Snow closed her eyes in disappointment. She was wrong… that girl she once knew was gone.

"Inflict more misery and bring about more death… and above all else with every ounce of my being I regret that I was not able to kill Snow White!" Her voice broke with anger and emotion and Snow could feel the anger radiating from not only her stepmother but from Charming as well. She didn't blame him, she was angry too. Just when she was thinking about showing her mercy Regina proved that she was too far gone to be redeemed.

"Arrows!" Charming yelled as he angrily got to his feet. Snow didn't once move her gaze as Regina smiled almost insanely before she was blindfolded.

"Take your aim!" The guards obeyed and Snow still didn't take her eyes off of Regina. The moment that blindfold covered her eyes, Snow could see the cold mask crumbling for the first time and all she saw was fear mixed with a hopeless battle of trying not to look weak infront of an audience. It hit her then as she watched Regina on the verge of tears that those chilling words and her show of cruelty was all just an act to not appear weak in her final moments. This wasn't the way, she found herself realizing. Regina still has a chance.

"Fire!"

"Stop!" Snow shouted as she stood but unfortunately it was too late and she watched in horror as those four arrows pierced through her stepmother before the Blue fairy even had the chance to stop them.

"Regina!" she cried and before she can rush to her side, Charming held her back.

"No! No! No! Let me go!" she shouted, struggling in his grip. Charming was shocked at her reaction which was why he let her go and watched her run to Regina's slump wounded form. She was gasping for air and even from behind the blindfold he can see how deathly pale she became. Blood was trickling down her mouth as well as her chest. He was surprised that not one arrow pierced her heart.

"Regina hold on," Snow whispered as she grabbed the keys from the guard and released her from the pole. She can hear the crowd around her murmuring in confusion as Charming ordered them to clear out. She laid Regina's shaking body on the cold ground and removed the leather blindfold from her glazed eyes. Next were the arrows and Regina let out an agonizing scream when Snow pulled them out. She was crying and shaking and her skin got so cold so fast. The Blue Fairy was hovering above her surveying the damage as well.

"Regina stay with me," she whispered, not letting her close her eyes as she reached out and placed her palm on her clammy cheek. God, she was so pale.

"You… tried to save me…" Regina tried to say but all that came out was a gurgling sound followed by more blood. All Regina could do was stare up at the girl who she had blamed for ruining her life as every memory came to the surface. Her whole life flashed before her eyes and it was then that she finally began to see the truth. Snow wasn't to blame… her mother was. Her mother was the one that crushed Daniel's heart into dust. Her mother was the one that practically sold her into a loveless marriage to a man old enough to be her father. Snow may have betrayed her secret but her mother was the one who ruined her life. She was the one that stole her happy ending and murdered her true love. Suddenly through all the agonizing pain in her chest she began to feel anger not only towards her mother or Snow but at herself. All her mother ever wanted was the best for her so what right did she have to blame her? She couldn't bring herself to hate Cora so yes… Snow White was to blame for everything but for some reason when she looked up into her stepdaughters teary eyes, she couldn't bring herself to believe it. She's the Evil Queen! How could she not believe it? She can feel all the hate, all the anger that she had felt before quickly fading and turning into what felt like guilt. Guilt? The Evil Queen did not feel guilt! No matter how angry this made her it was there and it was real. It must be the fact that she was on the verge of death… yes that's it!

"Breathe… just breathe. You're going to be ok," Snow said softly as she held her in her arms.

"I'm… not going to make it." She could feel herself slipping and she felt so damn cold.

"No! Don't say that. After everything you did! After all the hell you put us through you do not get to go like this!" Snow's voice was stern and every bit of the queen she was. Regina let out a weak but almost manic laugh.

"This is what you wanted Snow White. You wanted me dead."

"Not like this," Snow whispered, shaking her head. "You deserve a second chance. I know that now." Those words changed something in Regina because she looked up at Snow with actual warmth instead of hatred.

"All I wanted was to be happy and you took that from me."

"I know and I'm sorry," she whispered through the tears that were now streaming down her face. She felt Regina weakly taking her hand and shivered at the coldness. Her lips were already tinged with blue and her body was violently trembling. Her breathing was labored and Snow wasn't sure how long she could hold on. At least now she could finally be at peace and perhaps she'll even be with Daniel.

"I'm sorry too." Her words were barely a whisper and Snow could see her eyes glazing over.

"No Regina! Stay with me!" She shook her and Regina seemed to snap out of it but only for a second.

"I'm cold… I can't… feel my legs," she said shakily.

"Just hold on a little longer," she whispered before looking up at the Blue Fairy.

"Isn't there anything you could do? Can't you heal her?"

"I'm sorry your majesty," she said, her voice full of remorse. "As powerful as fairy dust is it cannot interfere with matters of life and death." Snow began to cry harder especially when she felt Charming kneeling beside her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked at him before looking back down at her stepmother. The pain was becoming too much and the numbness from the waist down was disorienting. Regina wanted to let go… so desperately wanted to end her suffering. She wanted to die but Snow wouldn't have it.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry," Snow cried and that was when she felt it. Regina squeezed her hand tightly and her eyes glazed over as she seemed to look past Snow and at someone that only she could see.

"Daniel…" she whispered, her voice sounding like the girl she used to be… full of love and innocence. That was the last word that had come from her mouth and Snow cried harder as her hand went limp. Regina had taken her last breath.


End file.
